Complication
by Jatzogirl
Summary: Octavia and Clarke have been best friends all of their lives and sure Clarke had a little crush on Bellamy but she never acted on it. Until one night. A new job and a life that starts falling down. Could Bellamy be her rock in the storm or just another complication
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first rays of sunshine streaked though the windowpanes illuminating the room with the dawn's early light. Clarke groaned cursing herself again for not getting curtains. Her head felt like tiny elves were banging pots and pans against the inside of her skull. Why had she let Octavia convince her to celebrate her new job with drinks at Saltatio, the new dance club.

With a groan Clarke rose from her very comfortable bed and trudged towards her kitchen in search of the dark drink of the gods. As she drew closer the wonderful smell of that brew wafted through the air and Clark bit back a moan of appreciation.

"Octavia you are amazing! Thank you for making coffee. I am your indentured servant," Clark announced before even entering the kitchen.

"Well I have to say no one's ever mistaken me for my sister before but the offer of servitude is an intriguing one," Bellamy's deep dark chuckle sent a cascade of butterflies off in Clarke's stomach.

"Bell what are you doing in my apartment?" She asked tentatively as she rounded the corner.

Her gaze slides over the god-like figure in front of her. Bellamy was wearing nothing but a dangerously low pair of sweatpants. His olive toned skin glistening from his early morning workout. As her gaze trailed down his impressive six-pack she fought not to drool. Bellamy had a body that should be illegal but right now Clarke was just going to enjoy the view.

"Making coffee for you and my sister because I figured both of you would be too out of it to make it yourself and between you and me both of you are impossible until you have a decent cup." Bellamy shot back as he filled two cups.

"But-uh- how did you get in?" Clark asked trying to get her head back in the game and remember that this is her best friend's womanizing man-whore older brother and very very off limits.

"You gave me your keys last night so I could get you two drunken princesses home. I kept them so I could lock the door. I do live just down the hall after all," Bellamy replies handing Clarke her cup.

"Oh, guess I forgot. Thank you for the coffee now if I could get the keys I promise to make sure that Octavia gets her cup and you can head home to whatever girl you charmed into your bed after dropping us off." Clarke responded reminding herself just what kind of man Bellamy is.

"Geez wanna get rid of me that badly. I'm hurt princess, you weren't so adamant about my leaving last night." Bellamy joked sliding closer to Clarke enjoying the slight shiver he saw flow through her body.

As Clarke took a deep drink from her mug Bellamy took advantage of her distraction to survey her appearance. His gaze slide slowly down her body in the way he wished he could caress her trailing down her breasts which strained against the tight cotton of her tank top before gliding down to her almost indecently short sleep shorts that accent her trim waist and long toned legs. Bellamy shifts his body ever so slightly to better hide his growing erection. Damn Clarke may be his kid sister's best friend but what he wouldn't give for one night with those gorgeous legs wrapped him.

"Bell did you hear what I said?" Clarke asked and Bellamy shook his head trying to refocus on their usual banter.

"Sorry sweetheart but there was no woman for me to rush back to today. Now about how you were quite adamant last night that I help you celebrate your new achievement. Is your offer still on the table?" Bellamy asked as he began advancing on Clarke enjoying the way she instinctively pressed herself back against the counter allowing him to trap her there with his arms.

"Wh-what offer? Bell what are you talking about?" Clarke demanded her mind racing as she tried to remember the events of last night. Damn tequila!

"Why Ms. Griffin I'm surprised you don't remember," Bellamy teased in her ear making sure to brush his lips against the shell of her ear and breath in the honey scent of her shampoo as well as her own uniquely spicy scent.

Clarke struggled to think clearly with Bellamy so close to her. Her heart was pounding, and it felt like tiny electric shocks every time his skin touched hers. She struggled to control her breathing and appear perfectly calm but inside she was aching to bring those amazing lips down against her own. To find out if all her fantasies could live up in reality.

"Stop playing with me Mr. Blake and tell me just what offer I could have possibly made you that had you up all night, rather than finding any number of willing women to warm your bed." Clarke fired back pressing her chest against his to murmur in his ear.

Bellamy's brain started to short circuit when Clarke's braless tanktop clad breasts against his chest not to mention her sultry voice whispering against his ear about being up all night. He bit back a moan and struggled to regain the upper hand.

"You seem to be very interested in the woman in my bed. I wonder princess is it because you want to know what they get to experience. I can assure you I am very giving in bed." He made sure to drag out the words and trail his lips against all of her ear.

Clarke couldn't resist any longer she pulled back and met his darkened gaze with her own. His mouth moved closer to hers, dragging against her cheek and just when she thought she would go out of her mind waiting his lips reach the corner of her mouth.

"UGGH! Clarke how much did you let me drink?! I feel like death warmed over. Please tell me there's coffee." Octavia's painfilled voice caused the pair to jerk away from one another.

"Yea-uh- one second and I'll bring you a cup." Clarke called back trying to pull herself together.

Bellamy quickly grabbed his cup and walked into the living room where Octavia must have passed out.

"Bell you are my hero. Thank you again for coming and getting us. I have no idea how we would've made it back without you. Oh and when you got rid of that creepy guy Murphy who was all over Clarke man that was priceless." Octavia's recollection of last night caused Clarke to see flashes of the previous night.

_Clarke and Octavia are dancing and very drunk slurring and tripping over each other but having a blast. Suddenly a guy appeared behind Clarke grinding against her in a very unwelcomed intrusion. Clarke tried to get him to back off but he stayed pushing for more introducing himself as John Murphy. Suddenly he was gone and Clarke had breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around to thank her savior._

"_Hey man whats your problem?" Murphy demanded shoving Bellamy in the chest._

"_Just taking care of a punk who's getting a bit too friendly with my girl," Bellamy shot back completely straight faced._

"_No way she's with you. No guy would leave a chick this hot on her own. I saw her first now back off pretty boy." Murphy snarled._

"_Late night at work. Sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself princess," Bellamy replied wrapping his arm around Clarke's waist pulling her against him before muttering in her ear. "Go with me on this."_

_Unable to properly balance helped because it sent her right against his side with her arms around his neck._

"_I told you baby you need to quit working so hard." Clarke giggled into his neck too drunk to care that she shouldn't be doing this._

"_I know. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?" Bellamy asked pulling back slightly to gaze into her eyes._

"_I don't know. Just how are you going to make it up to me this time?" Clarke asked breathlessly falling into the lie and too drunk to care._

"_Ladies choice of course. But if I recall last Saturday I was very apologetic, and you were quite pleased with the outcome." Bellamy stated leaning closer to make it look like he was going to kiss her._

"_Oh I don't know they kept you pretty late are you sure you have the stamina for that long an apology?" Clarke shot back her words prickled with mischief. _

"_Alright you two break it up he's gone and seeing the two of you like this is seriously making me queasy," Octavia announced right next to them breaking the spell._

_Both of them pulled back and Clarke and Octavia returned to dancing, but Bellamy stayed close to ward off any unwanted advances on either girl. _

_Later after Bellamy brought the stumbling girls back to their apartment and Octavia collapsed onto the couch and promptly fell asleep Bellamy helped Clarke navigate the disastrous clutter on the floor till she reached her door._

"_I can take it from here Bell no need to play the white knight any longer." Clarke pointed out leaning against her door._

"_Trust me Clarke being a white knight is the last thing on my mind right now. How did you think leaving the house wearing that would lead to anything good happening?" Bellamy demanded gesturing to her tight strapless dress._

"_Hey! I think I -hic-look great thank you very much. You date girls that wear a hell of a lot less than this, so I don't really think you're one to judge." Clarke snapped jabbing him in the chest with her index finger._

"_Clarke I don't date. I fuck. There is a distinct difference and that outfit states that all you want is a hot night that ends the second he fines satisfaction. No calls, nothing else just one night." Bellamy stated grabbing her wrist._

"_Maybe that's all I want. Maybe I want a guy to take me home fuck me sideways and walk away from him with nothing but fond memories. I am not looking for forever Bell. I just want to let my hair down and have fun with a guy. No strings no heart break and no time for them to decide I'm not what they want." Clarke exclaimed before slapping her hand over her hand. _

"_Clarke whoever made you feel like they could ever get bored with you was an idiot. A completely stupid plundering blind moron." Bellamy breathed out a short sigh and brushed her hair away from her face._

"_Bell…do you find me attractive?" Clarke asked tentatively as she pressed closer to him._

"_Clarke. Stop you aren't thinking right now. You had a lot to drink." Bellamy reasoned trying to create space between them._

"_That's not what I asked Bellamy Blake. Do you find me attractive?" Clarke asked again moving towards him again the alcohol giving Clarke a boost in confidence._

"_Christ Clarke yes in an objective way you are attractive! You're also my little sister's best friend who I grew up with. That means I don't look at you that way. Just stop Clarke you aren't thinking straight." Bellamy pleaded as he pressed against the wall._

"_Oh so that's how you saw me on the dance floor? Didn't feel that way to me but fine I'll let your little delusion remain but if you change your mind you know where I sleep," With those words Clarke pressed a kiss against his lips. It was short but fierce and potent. _

_Then Clarke winked at him and went into her room._

'Well shit.' Clarke thought to herself as she touched her lips. 'Things just got a lot more complicated.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of Clarke's morning was a blur mainly because she went out of her way to avoid Bellamy and blew through her morning routine and booked it out of the apartment. Bellamy leaned against the wall watched as Clarke fled and breathed out a sigh of frustration. He'd known from the moment he returned to the kitchen that she remembered. He kicked himself for playing that game with Clarke but damn he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her words had haunted him last night and led to several unsatisfying bouts of self-pleasure with nothing but his fantasies.

*SMACK* Octavia's hand cracked against Bellamy's cheek viciously.

"You fucking idiot. That's my best friend. She's not one of your little whores that you can screw around with. I can't believe you Bell. GOD!" Octavia ranted.

"Jesus H. Christ Octavia what was that even for!" Bellamy shot back.

"Oh please, I saw you two. You can't just mess around with her feelings like that Bellamy. You know she's had a crush on you for years and what because you struck out last night you decided to try and mess around with MY best friend? No, no way no how. Leave Clarke alone." Octavia reprimanded glaring at him.

"O you don't even know what you're talking about alright. Yea I was messing with her but trust me Clarke completely understood that's all it was. Clarke doesn't see me that way and I guess I was just distracted from not getting any last night. It was a fluke and I'm sorry it won't happen again," Bellamy lied.

Guilt laid heavy on his heart after the words left his mouth but it wasn't like he could say : 'Hey you know I really want to fuck the ever living day lights out of your best friend till we both forget our names and maybe I want to do that for the foreseeable future.' Yea that would not go over well.

"It damn well better be! Look I love you Bell, you're my big brother, but please keep your dick away from my friend she's been through enough heartbreak to last a lifetime and she doesn't need anything you're offering okay." Octavia pointed out gently. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for work."

Bellamy nodded and headed back to his place. As he entered his apartment he was struck by how quiet and clean it was. Everything in the apartment had been there when he moved in and he hadn't changed or added anything in the 6 months he'd lived there. It was like no one really lived there. He thought back to the clutter, posters and pictures that were strewn about at the girls place and how their place had come to feel more like home than his own. Shaking his head, he gets dressed in real clothes and checked his schedule. He had a 10 am meeting with the directors on some new gaming projects and then he was free to focus on his beta.

Bellamy grabbed his game and smiled. His game. His creation and design. It still baffled him that he'd actually finished it. It was a medieval zombie game with wickedly gross graphics and multiple endings, and it was finally ready for testing. With a huge grin Bellamy headed off to his meeting.

Octavia breathed a deep sigh of relief when she had the apartment to herself. She had watched the incident between Bellamy and Clarke, and it worried her greatly. Clarke was one of those forever girls. Yea she thought she just wanted to have some fun right now but that wasn't all she wanted. Octavia rested her pounding head against the wall. Bellamy was a stupid idiot who often couldn't see what was right in front of him. Octavia hoped that Bellamy would wise up and actually find a real relationship, but she just didn't think that relationship should be with Clarke.

Finally shaking her head and deciding to trust Bellamy when he said it was a fluke, Octavia got dressed in her scrubs and headed off to work. She was very excited because today was the first day of working with her best friend at the best job in the entire world.

Octavia pulled up in front of Wilderness Critical Care and watched the sun glittering off the darkened windows. Every day it felt surreal to pull up in front of this veterinary hospital and know that she was going to be helping out these pets and their owners. Being a veterinary technician was amazing and the love she had for her job made it so easy to show up to work on time, albeit a little hung over. As she exited her car Octavia spied Clarke reading in her car. Shaking her head Octavia walked over and tapped on her window.

Clarke jumped and shoved the book into her purse at the noise before realizing it was Octavia. She rolled down her window.

"O you just scared the life out of me. Geez." Clarke scowled.

"Well get your head out of the pages and let's go! You don't want to be late to your first day now do you Dr. Griffin?" Octavia asked with a smile.

"Man, I will never get used to that. Also, it's not Doctor just yet. This is just my externship. I still have a final semester and the licensing exam." Clarke pointed out.

"Oh stop being so lame! You've been in school for the last 7-8 years and now you're finally so close to finishing. Just take a minute to smell the roses and enjoy the amazingness of you please. For me could you please try to do that?" Octavia asked practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Alright alright. Let's go." Clarke said shaking her head at her friends antics.

The pair walked into the hospital. The smell of cleaning products and new equipment filled Clarke's senses and a feeling of wonder settled around her. A real hospital. After so many years in school the very step of being in a clinic created humbling sensation and Clarke's anxiety began to seep into her mind. What if she messed up? What if a patient died because she misdiagnosed them?

"Oh no, I know that look. Don't you dare start freaking yourself out Clarke. You know what you're doing and it's an externship okay. You won't be directly in charge of any case. Take a deep breath and for the love of Christ just chill out. This is exciting! This is good." Octavia stated as she grabbed Clarke's arm forcing her to meet Octavia's steely gaze.

Clarke swallowed nervously but nodded. Octavia gave her a small encouraging smile as she practically dragged Clarke to the locker room. They both changed into their scrubs and pulled their hair back into high ponytails to keep it out of the way. Finally they emerged from the locker rooms and Octavia pushed Clarke towards a man in a white lab coat.

"Hey Finn, this is Clarke. She's here for the externship. Can you check and see if dickwad is in yet? I have to go check on the surgery from last night." With those words Octavia strode off towards the hospital kennels.

The guy in the white lab coat turned around and shot Clarke a dazzling smile that knocked the wind out of her. He was gorgeous. Not in that completely forbidden bad boy way, but that cute boy-next-door way. His hair was longer than most men but it looked so soft and luxurious that Clarke had to stop herself from reaching out and brushing some of it off his face.

"Well hello extern Clarke and honestly I just got to say…. I like your scrubs," Finn grinned as he gestured towards her Scooby-Do scrub top.

Clarke felt her face heat up but she composed herself rather quickly.

"Thanks, Finn was it? I like yours too. I'm a huge comic book nerd." She replied sweetly gesturing to his avenger scrubs.

"Nice I don't meet a lot of girls who like comic books or are so ready to announce that love to the world." Finn flirted moving closer to her.

"Well Finn I can guarantee you haven't met a girl like me before." Clarke responded coyly enjoying Finn's attention.

"Hey what are you doing Collins? I don't pay you to eye fuck the new employees. I need the results from that panel we sent off yesterday on my desk in 10 minutes." Growled a deep voice from behind Clarke.

A slight blush colored Finn's cheeks before he nodded and headed back over to his computer and got back to work. Clarke stamped down the slight wave of disappointment and turned to face the man in charge. The minute her eyes met his all she could think was: What the hell was in the water around here? Honestly first Bellamy who had lived in Michigan all his life, then Finn with his warm smile and now this guy who looks like someone straight out of a romance novel. The man in front of her screamed sex appeal with every inch of his body. He was around the same skin tone as Bellamy, but his hair was longer reaching slightly past his shoulders and his gaze, well he looked pissed, but still it was like a sharp zing of attraction shot through her.

"Well Miss Griffin it looks like you're introducing yourself to your coworkers and usually I am all for introductions, but we do have a hospital to run so if you could leave the fumbling attempts to mate until your break it would be appreciated." The man growled before extending his hand. "I'm Dr. Roan by the way and it looks like you're working with me today."

Clarke turned bright red after Roan talked about mating but firmly grabbed his hand to prove she would not be intimidated.

"I completely understand Doctor. What's our first case?" Clarke asked struggling to focus on being professional.

"A dog fight actually. Octavia's grabbing a history, but we should be able to go in shortly." Roan replied succinctly before reaching into his scrub pocket and pulling out a stethoscope.

He held it out to her, and Clarke just looked at him in slight confusion. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand placing the stethoscope in her palm. He dragged his rough thumb gingerly against her knuckles before turning and walking towards the client rooms. Shaking her head clear, Clarke hurried after him trying to ignore the slight weakening in her knees. Clarke was a professional and so what if she was surrounded by hot guys? She had a job to do and nothing was going to stop that.

Octavia was struggling to focus on her job because well she was in an enclosed space with her most recent one-night stand. She could feel Lincoln's eyes on her body, and it was causing her brain to short circuit.

"Uh, I'm sorry what f-food is your pup on?" Octavia asked through parched lips as she glanced at the gorgeous malamute that was just laying lazily on the floor at Lincoln's feet.

"I just answered that one love. I think you're suppose to be asking if I have Skaikru on any medications. Or if I know what he could have gotten into." Lincoln chuckled clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her.

"Lincoln why are you here? I told you one night. That's all I wanted. This is my job! Why are you here?!" Octavia hissed turning to face him.

"You work at an urgent care animal hospital and I happen to have a dog. It was bound to happen. You know how accident prone Skaikru can be." Lincoln shot back defensively but didn't meet her gaze.

"We are supposed to go back to being friends Lincoln. You're one of my brother's bosses and we are friends. We were supposed to fucked once to get it out of our system. You can't stalk me at my job." Octavia snapped.

"It was more than that Octavia and you know it." Lincoln growled before rubbing his bald head in frustration, "But that's not the point. Skaikru isn't acting like himself. He's moping, lethargic and not eating. Octavia you know my dog when have you ever seen him turn down food?"

Octavia observed how Lincoln's eyes focused on his dog and the worry was evident. She had helped him with Skaikru when he had to go to a videogame conference with Bellamy a few months ago and since then had come to care for both the dog and his owner a lot. Too much if she was being honest with herself.

"Alright I'm sorry. Look let me go grab Dr. Roan and then he can check out Skaikru. It's going to be okay Lincoln." Octavia murmured placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing before leaving the room.


End file.
